Married To A Lynch
by FanFicFun101
Summary: Britney Rachella Blair is a 15 year old, small town girl. Her mom has been keeping a BIG secret from her. But when suddenly her parents die due to a sudden plane crash, she has to go live in Los Angeles, California to live with her mom's best friend where she meets VERY familiar. Rated T because I'm a FLIPPING IDIOT!
1. Prologue

**HEY FAN FIC FREAKS OF THE WORLD! I know I'm really weird. BUT WHO CARES! Anyways, this is my very first chapter of my second story! As you may obviously know, this is an R5 Story! So, yeah, I think that's all I need to say for now...**

**I _DON'T_ OWN ANYTHING _EXCEPT_ FOR _BRITNEY RACHELLA BLAIR A.K.A ME._**

**LET'S GET THIS STORY STARTED! :P**

* * *

**_Married To a Lynch_**

_**Chapter 1: Prologue**_

**Eighteen Years Ago**

It all started when Stormie Lynch was playing with her young children, Riker at age 4, Rydel at age 3, and Rocky at age 2 while she was. Then she heard the door bell rang. She quickly walked to the door and opens it to reveal her best friend for almost fifteen years, Madelyn Blair standing behind the door.

"Hey, Mady!" Stormie exclaimed greeting her best friend. She opened the door wider to let Mady inside her house.

"Hi, Stormie!" Mady quickly walked in the house. Mady walked in the living room with Stormie trailing behind her. Mandy and Stormie both sat down on the couch and began to a certain conversation came up.

Mady spoke, "So, Little Lynch Number 4. How does that feel?"

Yep, that's right. Stormie Lynch is pregnant with her fourth child. Stormie is currently in her ninth months of pregnancy so her baby would be coming any day now.

"It feels amazing! He is the fourth kid, but still the best feeling in the world." Stormie smiled. "So what about you? How is Little Benjamin coming along?" Mady has a seven months old baby boy named Benjamin.

"He is doing great! Even though Spencer and I were not planning Ben, we still love him so very much." Mady smiled softly.

Stormie had a thoughtful look written on her face then a light bulb went over her head. "You know, Mady, when we both have kids, we should arrange a marriage between them." Stormi smiled excitedly at her brilliant idea.

Mady was really shocked by this. She thought it over a little bit before answering. I mean, it's a great way to bring both their families together. "I think it's a great idea!" Mady grinned at the idea and looked back at Stormie with excited eyes to see Stormi with a big smile.

_And that's when it all began__**…**_

**Two Years Later**

Today was the day. The important day that makes everything complete. The day that makes Mady Blair's and Stormie Lynch's plan work. The day Mady Blair is having her baby.

"Push! Honey, push!" Spencer Blair told his wife who was in labor and in pain. Mady only screamed and pushed again.

"Alright! I see the head!" The doctor shouted over Mady's screams, "Just one more push! On a count of three! One… Two… Three!" Mady gave one more hard push. She was sweating like crazy and panting like she just ran a marathon.

"How's the baby?" Spencer asked the doctor hopefully.

"She's absolutely perfect." She doctor replied smiling at the baby wrapped in a pink blanket that was sleeping peacefully.

Mady eyes widen in shock. "Wait? A girl?" A huge grin appeared on her lips. The doctor had a smile that said yes and gave the new born baby to Mady. "W-We have a girl! Yes! Now our plan will work!" Mady turned to her husband with the huge grinned still on her face.

"But first we got to name our baby girl." Spencer said looking at his new born baby girl. The baby girl opened her eyes.

"How about Britney, Britney Rachella Blair?" Mady suggested observing her new daughter's features.

"I think it's absolutely perfect." Spencer walked over to his wife and new baby and hugged them.

_And that's when the plan was put into action_**_…_**


	2. Present Day

**HEY FAN FIC FREAKS OF THE WORLD! I know I'm really weird. BUT WHO CARES! Second chapter BABY!**

**I _DON'T_ OWN ANYTHING _EXCEPT_ FOR _BRITNEY RACHELLA BLAIR__(A.K.A ME)._**

**LET'S GET THIS STORY STARTED! :P**

* * *

**_Married To a Lynch_**

_**Chapter 2: Present Day**_

**Present Day**

Sixteen year old, Britney Rachella Blair was in her room, jamming out to her favorite band. She was singing and dancing like a lunatic. It was the last day of summer vacation and she wanted to make the best of it. Britney could hear a faint knock on the door. She could barely hear the knock since the volume of the music was turned up high. She turned down her music and went to open her door to see her mother on the other side.

"What up, mom!" She greeted with her usual perky self and let her mom in her room.

Her room was all Black, which is Britney's favorite color. She had her bed on the right far corner of her room, she had a private bathroom on the left side and a walk in closet on the right of the bathroom, there was a window on her right side of her room, she had a 36 inch T.V hanging up on her wall opposite side from the bed. On her Black colored walls are posters and quotes she made up herself.

"Hi, Britney. Um, what are you doing?" Mady asked her daughter while looking around her room.

"Oh, just dancing and singing to my favorite band, R5." Britney turned to her computer to pause her music and turned back towards her mom.

"R5?" Mady questioned.

"They are a Pop/Rock band that combines four boys and one girl. They have five people in the band and all of their names start with the letter, R. They are all siblings, well, except one guy who is just a close family friend." Britney explained to her mom. Mady had a thoughtful look in her eye.

"Who is in the band?" Mady asked Britney slowly.

"Riker is the oldest of them all and play the Bass, then Ellington Ratliff the second oldest and plays the Drums, Rydel who is the third oldest, the only girl in the band, and plays the Keyboard, Rocky who is the second to youngest and is Lead Guitarist, and finally Ross who is the youngest in the band and plays Rhythm Guitar. Riker, Rydel, Rocky, and Ross Lynch are the ones who are related."

The last sentence caught Mady's attention. "Wait, Lynch?" she looked at her daughter hopefully.

Britney had tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Uh, yeah?" Her answer sounded most like a question. "Why?"

"Oh, uh, no reason. Your father and I are leaving for New York tomorrow afternoon. Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"Yes, mom, I'm sure. You know how I feel when I'm in big cities." Britney was born and raised in a small town in Iowa so she is absolutely _not_ used to being in a big city.

"Okay, just making sure." With that may left her daughter's room.

Britney let out a long sigh and plopped down on her bed. There was another reason why she didn't want to go. Somewhere deep in her stomach, there was something she didn't feel right about. She wasn't sick, Britney knew that. She had a bad feeling about her parents' trip to Florida and something really bad.

_And she was right**…**_

* * *

_**I put a little cliff hanger there. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Dat evil laugh doe XD :P**_

_**Love ya! **__**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_


	3. Depression

**HEY FAN FIC FREAKS OF THE WORLD! I know I'm really weird. BUT WHO CARES! Third chapter BABY!**

**I _DON'T_ OWN ANYTHING _EXCEPT_ FOR _BRITNEY RACHELLA BLAIR A.K.A ME._**

**LET'S GET THIS STORY STARTED! :P**

* * *

**_Married To a Lynch_**

**Chapter 3: Depression**

**One week later**

She was sad. No. Sad would be a complete understatement. She was completely and utterly depressed.

Britney Blair knew something bad was ought to happen and something did. Her parents died in a plane crash. There was a storm heading towards the plane so the plane had to take a detour

It was currently lunch time and everyone was eating their lunch except for one person, Britney. She was in the school garden looking at all the beautiful and colorful flowers. She enjoyed the peace and quiet. But for her it was way too quiet so her took out her IPod Nano, put on her Black color earphones, and turned on 'One Last Dance' By R5. While she was listening to the song, she closed her eyes and began to think about everything.

_Why did it have to happen?_

_What is she going to do?_

_Where is she going to get the money for the house?_

_Where is she going to live?_

_Does her brother know about this?_

So many questions flew around in her head. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice someone came in the green house.

"Hey," Britney turned around and saw her best friend, Jayden leaning against the door arms crossed over his chest. She silently waved to him with a weak smile. Jayden just sighed and shook his head at her response.

Britney was depressed and way too quiet. They were all worried about her. Usually she was _always _happy and excited. When people have a horrible and slow day, she always brightens their day up. But lately she wasn't like that and her friends didn't know why. But she did. Ever since she heard about the plane crash, she hasn't spoken a single word and she wasn't she bubbly, happy, overexcited, and smiley self.

"Come on, the bell is about to ring." Britney stood up and walked out the green house with Jayden right beside her. "Britney, can you please tell me what's bothering you?" She put her head down and shook her head. "Come on, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything." She just ignored him and ran in the school.

The rest of the day went by slowly. Britney tried to avoid all of her friends; she ignored all of her teachers' questions and concerns. She doesn't think she could handle school any more. It was way too much for her.

She doesn't know what to do with her life.

* * *

**So for all the short chapters. They will all be longer pretty soon.**

**I really don't know what to say... ...**

_**Love ya! **__**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_


	4. The Letter & The Call

**HEY FAN FIC FREAKS OF THE WORLD! I know I'm really weird. BUT WHO CARES! Fourth chapter BABY!**

**I _DON'T_ OWN ANYTHING _EXCEPT_ FOR _BRITNEY RACHELLA BLAIR (A.K.A ME)._**

**LET'S GET THIS STORY STARTED! :P**

* * *

**_Married To a Lynch_**

_**Chapter 4: The Letter & The Call**_

**After School**

Britney Blair was now currently sobbing into her pillow. This went on until she heard her stomach growl in hunger. So she quickly went to her private bathroom wot washed her tear strained face then went down stairs into her kitchen to get some food.

It was really lonely and really quiet in the house. She was still in depression. She had no body. Her parents are dead; her older brother had just left for college a few days ago, two days before the plane crash, and most of her family members live in Asia. She had absolutely no body.

After she finished her food, she decided to go in her mother's office to look through some old family photos. After an hour or so of looking through old family pictures and silently sobbing to herself, she suddenly noticed a big white envelope with the words 'To Britney Rachella Blair' large on her front of the envelope. Curiosity and confusion struck through her body. She slowly and carefully opened the big white envelope and noticed a small paper in it along with her birth certificate an passport. She slowly took out the small paper with her small and shaky hand and began to read the first paper in front of her.

_Dear Britney Rachella Blair,_

_Hi, Britney! This is her parents. If you are reading this then you must keep on reading**…**_

_We are about to tell you something REALLY important that could change your life forever._

_You are in an Arranged Marriage!_

Britney couldn't believe what she just read. She was in an Arranged Marriage! And her parents didn't tell her! She felt anger rushed through her blood and veins. But she kept on reading**…**

_That's right. You read correctly. An Arrange Marriage._

_You will have to live with your "Husband". **YOU HAVE TO. **Your mom's and dad's lawyer will have to give you your airplane ticket because your "Husband" lives in Los Angeles California. Our lawyer's number along with her "Husband's" mom's number on the back of this letter. And if you were wondering, don't worry about Benjamin. He is old enough to take care of himself. You can tell him he can have the house I he wants to._

_We both love you so very much! Please take care of yourself. Don't worry about us, we'll be watching you and Ben both. Good bye!_

_With all Hope and Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

After Britney finished reading the letter, she broke down and cried her eyes out until she cried herself to sleep on the floor of the office.

* * *

_**AN ARRANGED MARRIAGE?! WHAT THE FLIPPING PANCAKES!**_

_**Who is she getting married to?**_

_**Can you guess?**_

_**Anyway...**_

_**Love ya! **__**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

* * *

_**Awww!**_

_**THAT'S SO ADORABLE!**_

_**You actually though I was going to stop right there. Well... ... ...**_

_**YOU ARE DEAD WRONG!**_

_**Anyways... ... ...**_

_**BACK TO THE STORY! :P**_

* * *

**Next Day, During School**

It was the second day of school and Britney Blair was sitting in her Social Studies Class in the seat closet to the classroom's door. She was still not talking to anyone. Her teachers eventually gave up on try for Britney to talk but she just ignores or stares blankly at all of her teachers. Her friends are even more worried than yesterday. All was fine until a certain topic came up**…**

"Alright, everyone!" The teacher began, "Today we aren't doing much today- " The whole class cheered except for Britney of course, "Alright, alright, class. Settle down now. As I was saying, today we aren't doing much today because we are going to talk about an incident that happened just three days ago. There was a plane crash near Paris, France." Britney bit her trembling lower lip to make herself not to burst into tear right there.

"Luckily, the plane crashes happen about a mile or two close to the coast of Europe. So, everyone made it out safely only severely injured, well except for two people who died trying to save everybody. "We don't know who those two were but they died heroes."

Right now, Britney let all of her tears stream down her face. She knew she couldn't take the pressure of school. Britney quickly stood up from her chair so quickly, that she knocked her chair to the ground only to cause everyone to stare at her. Britney ran out of the classroom to hear the teacher calling her to get back in to class. But Britney ignored her teacher and quietly but quickly ran in the halls. She reached her destination. It was the school phone. She hesitantly took the phone and began to dial a certain number that was written on the palm on her left hand.

"Hello?" A voice on the phone answered.

Britney took a very deep breath and did something she hasn't done in a while.

"Hi, My name is Britney Rachella Blair."

* * *

_**CLIFFHANGER! CLIFFHANGER! CLIFFHANGER!**_

_**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Again, DAT EVIL LAUGH DOE! XD :P**_

_**Anyways... ... ...**_

_**LOVE YA! :P XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_


End file.
